


La revolución de un tirano

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suspense, tyrant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Wagner quiere obtener el reconocimiento de su creador, aún si para ello necesita volverse un tirano.





	La revolución de un tirano

**¿Y ahora qué?**

 

Todo el poder de la Musik y el control de millones de personas estaba en sus manos, con una simple frase que doblegaba el mundo a sus pies. Controlando la revolución que tanto había ansiado.

 

Sentado en su oficina el universo parecía tan pequeño, maleable como aquellas leyendas antiguas que bajo su pluma volvíanse obras de arte. A sólo un paso de convertir la historia de la humanidad en la utopía soñada.

 

**¿Y ahora qué?**

 

Derrocó al padre de la música, desterrando al gran Bach de su trono en el mundo del entretenimiento. Los detractores terminaban comiendo de su mano, sin guerras ni violencia; los classicaloid opositores quedaron reducidos a seres simples y comunes, despojados de sus poderes musicales. Y selló dentro de sí el amor hacia su propia hermana.

 

Nada ni nadie podía desafiarlo.

 

**¿Y ahora qué?**

 

Fama y fortuna, poder absoluto. Y, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho, faltaba algo más.

El reconocimiento de su creador era su mayor deseo, y el motor que impulsaba sus acciones. En la cúspide de aquella torre, con el mundo entero a sus pies, Wagner esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su "Padre" para mostrarle que no era un fracaso.


End file.
